Jasper: Your aim was off?
by fangirl2048
Summary: -"Touch my boyfriend again... and next time i wont miss." What happens when a hot girl tries to hit on Jason? What's Piper gonna do? People always say Piper is weak and useless, but after reading this, you might just change your mind. JASPER. One shot. Rated for certain implications, but not much.


**THANK U ALL SO MUCH WHOEVER REVIEWED. like I said, I accept requests, and some of you wanted another jiper. ...so here you go! A little present for the New Year. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Plz take 10 seconds of your life to drop a review! Thanks! :D**

**I don't own Jason Grace. Piper McLean does.**

**-oOo-**

The blazing sun beat down on the fresh camp grounds, and caused the tall, slender blonde girl's hair to shimmer in the light. Her stormy grey eyes thundered threateningly, analysing and scrutinising wherever she looked. A slightly younger teenage girl strolled next to her, her choppy, glossy black hair reflecting every ounce of sunlight which hit it. Both girls chattered as they walked, and black hair's icy blue eyes twinkled with mirth.

"But seriously, Annabeth! Why did Chiron let you move into cabin 3 if _nothing_ happened? Come on, spill!"

The blonde winced. "Keep it down," she hissed, hurriedly scanning her surroundings to check nobody had overheard. "Nothing _happened_!" she muttered quietly, adding extra emphasise on the word _happened. _"I swear. I'm still _completely_ innocent. And so is Percy."

Chuckling, Thalia replied: "You honestly expect me to believe that crap?"

"Yes!"

Thalia finally gave in. "Okay fine, but believe me-" she lowered her voice to a menacing growl. "If you guys did _it_ – and don't pretend you don't know what that means-you're eighteen - and I don't find out… trust me, you're gonna regret it. Both of you."

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth turned and called back to the two girls trailing behind them. They were stopping every two minutes to point at another guy and giggle girlishly, causing many weird looks to head their way. "Hurry up, newbies! Can't those pretty legs move any faster?" Shaking her head, she turned back to Thalia. "I swear, whenever someone bothers to claim them, they'll turn out to be Aphrodite kids."

"I couldn't agree more." Thalia nodded, then turned around. "Uuuuh... I think we left them behind somewhere..."

Sighing exasperatedly, Annabeth turned back, and sure enough, the two girls were nowhere to be seen.

"There!" Thalia cried, and pointed towards a spot close to the sword fighting arena. The sight which met Annabeth's eyes caused her blood to boil with anger.

One of the girls, with dark, wavy red hair, was pointing towards a pair of boys and whispering excitedly to her friend.

Down in the sword fighting arena, a tall, raven haired boy with mesmerising sea green eyes sparred with another boy about the same age – maybe a year younger. His opponent's blonde hair glinted in the light, and his light blue eyes (very much like Thalia's) shone with effort. Quite a crowd had gathered around them, watching eagerly and exchanging bets.

Annabeth and Thalia got in a close enough range near the pair of newbies to make out: "Dibs on the cool, black haired one!"

"Fine then, I get the blonde one! He's much more hotter anyway. Like seriously, my hormones are _literally_ singing to him!"

The red head giggled, and then responded. "Just wait until I get the black haired one in my grip... Oh, the things I can do to him..." She rubbed her hands together in glee, her mind obviously heading in another direction.

Thalia turned to check how Annabeth was taking this, and resisted the urge to laugh when she saw her friend visibly _seething_.

"H - how - how dare that bitch talk about him like that-"

Thalia actually did chuckle then. "Well, you might wanna go and stop her, then," she teased. "She's heading their way."

_"HEY!"_ Heads turned their way as Annabeth screamed, the fury evident in her voice. The red head was halfway towards the arena already. "Where the heck do you think you're going?!"

Red head scoffed. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm going to make that hottie mine - you got a prob with that?" She looked slightly confused when people around her started laughing.

Struggling, Annabeth pushed her rage down, and sweetly replied: "No, I don't have a 'prob' with that. But let me tell you - that guy's taken." She stalked closer to the girl until she was straight at her face, and whispered threateningly. "And trust me, you _don't_ wanna mess with the girl."

Apparently, red head got the message, as she nodded her head vigorously and backed away. In her peripheral vision, Annabeth spotted someone forking over money to the Stoll brothers, who had been observing the entertainment with interest from the sides.

Blushing furiously with her head down, red head made her way back towards her friend, who was laughing at her attempt to 'get' Percy Jackson. With her fists still clenched, Annabeth made her way back to a very amused Thalia.

The audience began to steadily disperse. Meanwhile, the two sparring boys were completely oblivious to what was going on, and were still deeply involved in their sword fighting.

"Girl, that was an _EPIC_ fail!"

"Oh, just shut up, Lucy," muttered red head, unbearably humiliated. "Let's just get away from here."

Lucy grinned brightly. "Oh, but I haven't even _tried_ to get the blonde one yet..."

At hearing these infuriating words, Annabeth made to spin around and head back to mash some faces in, but Thalia stopped her.

"Don't."

Annabeth looked startled. "But she's heading towards Jason and-"

"I know," Thalia reassured her, then smiled evilly. "Exactly. I wanna see how my brother handles this."

Eyebrows raised, Annabeth stood back and watched as Lucy strolled sensually towards the boys in the arena, her long, lush black hair flowing behind her.

Annabeth had to admit both boys looked pretty good after their little friendly spar - which Percy had won (They were closely matched, though). Their skin shimmered with sweat, and their hair clung to their forehead. Their shirts framed their muscular bodies perfeftly. Both were panting heavily. Spectators surrounding them clapped and cheered.

"Good..." Pant, pant, pant, "... game," Jason managed to say.

Despite his heavy breathing and fatigue, Percy found the energy to grin. "C'mon, dude. I totally beat you. Admit it."

Jason didn't have time to respond before a petite bundle of black hair and skin fell in his arms.

"Oops!" Followed by a girlish giggle.

Gently grabbing her arms, Jason politely helped the girl to get back on her feet. She sure was pretty. Her flowing black hair framed her heart shaped face, and her hazel eyes shone. Her pouty, plush lips were pulled into a snobby smile.

Even though she was now fully standing, the girl made no move to get her hands off of Jason. Instead, it seemed she forcefully held on tighter.

Confused, Jason tried to pull free. But the girl wouldn't let go.

Now positively panicked, Jason struggled to get away. However, the girl began to gently stroke his arms, running her fingers up and down...

Jason sent a desperate glance towards Percy, only to find the raven haired boy looking as confused as him.

Before Jason could do much of anything else, a blur of glinting silver dashed past, and with a horrified shriek, the girl let go of Jason and jumped back. Still consumed in momentary shock, Jason dared to glance up, and found the hilt of a dagger embedded in the wood directly behind where the girl's head was seconds ago.

He recognised the dagger immediately. A single glowing red gem was stuck on the hilt. It was Katoptris.

Before either Jason or his assaulter could recover, a stunning teenage goddess (not literally – it's a metaphor) stalked up. Kaleidoscope eyes bright with controlled yet dangerous rage, and feather- twisted braids dangling down the sides of her face, Piper McLean violently yanked the dagger out of the wood. The arena was filled with complete silence.

"Sorry." By the sound of her gentle voice, anyone who had never met her would never be able to estimate how dangerous she truly was. "My aims a little off today." She gestured towards a group of young campers on top of the hill, each positioned in front of a mini target and gripping a dagger in hand. They were all staring at their teacher in shock, jaws hanging open.

As Piper began to walk away, the girl visibly sighed in relief and immediately neared Jason again. However, before Jason had anytime torepeat his internal freaking out session, the girl was violently pulled away from him and pressed against the wooden arena wall. By none other than his very own Piper.

Piper had her whole body weight pressed against the girl, and two years of camp training came to good use as she firmly held the struggling girl against the wall. Her elbow was against the terrified girl's throat, and the dagger was pointed squarely at her nose.

"_Touch_ my boyfriend again..." Piper's voice was a low, menacingly whisper full of venom, and she spoke directly into the girl's face. "And next time I won't miss. _Comprende?_"

The poor girl (Jason couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for her - he would have felt sympathy for anyone who were in her position) widened her eyes until they were the size of saucers, and the fear was evident in her face. She nodded her head frantically.

After pushing heavily against the girl's throat one last time, Piper stepped back. The black haired girl immediately ran for it.

A stony moment of silence followed. Then the crowd surrounding them burst into enthusiastic applause. Cat calls and whistles filled the air, and a constant chant of _Piper, Piper_ filled the air.

Smiling slightly, Piper turned back to Jason.

"Your... aim was off?" He asked doubtfully. Piper just laughed.

"That's my beauty queen!" Leo's voice rang through the crowd. "Pay up, Stoll!"

And observing from a distance, were two teenage girls. One was with curly blond hair and the other with glossy back hair.

"Well..." The blonde began, a smile filled with satisfaction tracing her lips.

"We taught her well." Her black haired friend nodded her head in agreement. "But my bro needs to woman up."

**-oOo-**

**REVIEW. PLZ.**

**Ik that was probably pretty crappy, but... I tried, ok? :(**

**btw, I can do any ship you want, so if u have any requests drop them in a review. A fluffy Caleo will be up soon.**

**Stay safe, and happy new year. :D**


End file.
